pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Winona (Adventures)
Winona is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Gym Leader of Fortree City in the Hoenn region. Appearance Winona has long, lavender hair and violet eyes. Her hair sticks up at the side in two tufts, representing feathers, and has a ponytail behind her back. Winona is usually seen in her collared flight suit, with a grey helmet, and a pair of grey shoes. She wears a grey flying-suit with yellow outlines on her thighs, with white sleeves, which have grey bands around her biceps. She wears a pair of grey gloves and some white trousers. Personality Winona has a very kind and protective personality, especially of those dear to her. She is also very authoritative in her duty as leader of the Hoenn Gym Leaders. Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc Winona appeared before the training session between Norman and Ruby. She complained Norman should have at least notified the Pokémon Association of his absence, stating that she has been assigned the role of Norman's mentor. Winona informed Norman he needs to come with them, to which he complied.RS031: Hanging Around With Slaking III Later, as Flannery trains at the Lavaridge Gym, Winona commended her improvements as a new Gym Leader. She also informed Flannery of the praise that Sapphire had received from other Gym Leaders. Winona stated Sapphire will be heading to Lavaridge Town in order to receive her next Gym Badge.RS032: Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill I Later, Winona is called to meet with Flannery and the other Gym Leaders at Fortree City to discuss recent events. At the Tree Tower, Winona noted the other Gym Leaders were making their way. As they were seated around the meeting place, Roxanne noted that there were only 6 out of the 9 Leaders present. Despite this, Winona told Flannery to commence the briefing. As Flannery informed the Leaders a group was planning to destroy the Hoenn region, Winona asks whether the individuals involved in the events at Mt. Chimney were the same as those who attacked the Slateport Shipyard, Flannery denied this. Flannery informed the Gym Leaders openly she was supporting Team Magma, prompting Winona to state Flannery wasn't lying. Winona then proclaimed that she trusts Flannery's foresight. When the Gym Leaders were separated into two factions in support of Team Aqua and Team Magma, the Gym Leaders ask Norman whose side he was on. When Norman announced he was in support of neither side, Noran left, only for Winona to berate him for purposefully disobeying a direct order. She prevented him from leaving by placing a hand on his shoulder, but was brushed off with ease. Winona states he was a member of the Pokémon Association, but Norman refuted this claim and leaves, with Wattson following in his wake. Flannery asked Winona what their next move would be, as she responded they could not possibly achieve victory with their current numbers. Winona adjourned the meeting, informing them she needed to report their progress to the Director. She informed the director that the meeting was not a success, as Norman left and Tate and Liza did not show up. In the middle of her conversation, Wallace interrupted her from the monitor screen. Winona asked what he wanted, to which he informed her that the death of Mt. Chimney resulted in the shifting of balance in the Hoenn region. She asked him to provide more detail, to which Wallace states that Sootopolis City was experiencing an unprecedented rise in sea level. Winona told him to keep her posted on any new developments. She asked the Director whether he had heard their conversation, to which he revealed to Winona this could be attributed to the reawakening of Groudon and Kyogre. Winona was surprised by his statement, and realised that everything that has happened up until this moment makes sense, if the Legendary Pokémon are put into the equation.RS042: Short Shift for Shiftry When Sapphire arrived at Fortree City, she was met by a messenger who informs Winona of her arrival. However, Winona was already there, as Sapphire demands to know who she was. Winona agreed to tell Sapphire, but asks that she remove the "berry" off her nose first. Winona introduced herself to Sapphire as the Gym Leader of Fortree City, commenting that she looked ready for battle. She asked whether Sapphire was prepared, stating that Gym rules still applied here, and that she would acquire the Feather Badge if she won. Winona told her assistant to hand her her flight suit, as Sapphire summoned her Combusken. The two opponents then charged at one another. Winona had her Altaria use Dragon Breath, prompting Sapphire's Combusken to seek refuge within the trees. Winona laughed at Sapphire's tactics, stating that she was aware of her next move. However, whilst Winona was preoccupied, Sapphire had her Combusken use Double Team to mask its movements. Winona wonders which Pokémon was the real one, as her Altaria was knocked onto the ground. She commended Sapphire's skills, and she revealed that her Combusken had trained strenuously for this one moment. As Combusken evolved into Blaziken, Winona was surprised, as it used Blaze Kick on Altaria. However, as the smoke cleared, Winona and Altaria were nowhere to be seen. Sapphire wondered where they have gone to, as she checked her Pokédex's entry on Altaria. Realizing too late, Altaria pummeled down upon Blaziken with Sky Attack, thus winning the battle. Winona walked towards Sapphire, and revealed the flaws in Sapphire's strategy. She decided to coach Sapphire to become a stronger Trainer, as the other Gym Leaders revealed themselves. Winona told they brought Sapphire here as a test to prove her worth in the fight against Kyogre. Wallace arrived on the scene, as Winona wonders whom Wallace brought along.RS046: I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder Pokémon On hand Gallery Winona approaches Norman.png|Winona interrupts Norman's training. Winona, Flannery and Norman arrive at the Tree Tower.png|Winona arrives at the Tree Tower alongside Flannery and Norman. Team Magma Supporters.png|Winona, Flannery and Wattson express their support for Team Magma. Winona brushed off by Norman.png|Winona, brushed off by Norman. Norman reveals his neutrality.png|Norman reveals his neutrality to Winona. Winona informed by Wallace.png|Winona informed of impending events by Wallace. Winona appears before Sapphire.png|Winona appears before Sapphire. Winona charges at Combusken.png|Winona begins her battle with Sapphire. Winona surrounded by Combusken's Double Team.png|Winona surrounded by Combusken's Double Team. Winona introduces the other Gym Leaders to Sapphire.png|Winona reveals the Gym Leaders' support for Sapphire. See also Winona (anime) Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Flying Pokémon User